the way of wolfspong
by xxlonesoulxx
Summary: spongebob and fringe sum groliviax..? an peturx..? tun in2 find out no flaems or u hav no sole
1. Chapter 1

Ya

I was waitin on da side 4 da bus wen I went 2 taco bell an ther I met my e-strange mom

"waddu want?" she askd

"I want sum fukin cheesy gordita an sum fukin coke" I sed 2 da waiter he eyed me he thought I was hot so I smiled

"dat will be 4:52 dineors (itz a mexicun restarant)" he sed

"ya ok" I lokd at my mom "hey mom u got the money hehehehehehee" I workd all the time but 2day I ddint get paid cuz I punch my fukin boss in da fase cus he was chekin me out

"no jasmin stevene tylur ( my name afer aerosimt) bitch I dont got anything u pay 4 it tee" she sed

"I have no $$"

my mom gave me the I "get out u bitch"

"k fine I will" I sed as I left "ya bitgch" then I flipd her off "fuk u"

I went outsid an ate my chesy goridito crunch it wa so gud it remind me of my x skyler an I had ammmmmm mmmmhmm heeteehe

den I went 2 d outside an I was so anger I tore down a building, an I new I was needed the fringe divishun


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I new for a fact I had super poers even tho they wernt super powers although it was unown.

I lukd at the doors o fringe "dam" I sed "its huge lyk a pe" i wakd in an I saw grOlivia hoo was wlakn in da fringe departmnt and peter was eatin som chicken. She walked up to himsexily an shrill.

"wat u got boiii" grolivia flirt

"sum chikin" peter replayed "qant sum?" he offered it 2 her

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" grolivia sed as she bit in 2 the chicken

"ya rite" peter smild

I waked up an smile petre was hawt I new I wantd him "hey ther can ihav sum"

"chiken?" he askd grolivia gav me the evil is

"ya" I sed

"hoo the fuk r u" grolivia sed

"im jasmine I have asuper power"

"o wat is it"

"I duno I can destroy stuff an I can fly " I demonstrate peter was alredy turned on "an other stuff cus ya"

"kk wel welcom"

"ya thanks so wat do u do" I sed lookin at grolivia

"I grow things im magic an im also a agent here" she sed

"ya k"

peter sed "I guess I got u goin"

"its just lyk what you got for xmas" grolivia sed

"pony"

"that stretch ur buthole"

"mmmmmmmmm"

"hhmmmm" they were lyk twins. I den new grolvia may be jelus bu she was also my frend

"ya got sum pot" I sed

"yup in my mapockut" grlivia sed

"mmm"

"smoke it"

we sat ther smoking an listenin 2 guns n roses and doin each others black makeup

"we need smor" I sed

"k" grolivia sed an she pointed 2 a cellfone "grow some weed" she sed as it grew rite b4 r eyes

""woah imust b tripin"

"im used 2 it heeheheehe" peter sed

"ya"


	3. Chapter 3

"anyway" we were interrupt when walter groin in

"what the fuck u bitches" walter sed "don't have sex in my room dangnabity"

"ya watev gramps"grolivua sed

"fuck UUU" peter replied

"were Philip I need sum of his blak magic hehehehehe"

"he went 2 a bob marley consurt"

then waltur lookd at me I was alredy wearing a low cut pink floyd tee an cutoff shorts so I new he was turnd on "who r u"

"im jasmine I have superpowers"

"o k lyk wat"

"well i a lot I dunt wana explane it again bitch"

"k well I no u hav them im just testing"

"lol ok"

"heeeheeeheeeehje"

"yaaaaaaaaaaahahahahaa"

"wel anyway guys I open a door 2 another univers"

"wtf"

"yea u better chek it out yall" we walk 2 walters lab an see a gapin hole

"it's a virgina"

"its urs growlivia, we gotta go thru it 2 get to the othe side"

"wtf but" golivi cry "imma virgin"

"omg" peter cry

"I became a virgin ever since peter had sex with folivia"

"STfu an lets do this k?/" walter scream

"then they enterd the butthole an went 2 the other side

**kk so next chapter is with spongbub **


	4. Chapter 4

**in da other univers**

spongbong was woke up "yaa im ready" he sied then he loked at gary "hey gary" he sed "fuck off bitch" sed gary

"hehehe I heart u garryyyy"

"mroeww"

"yaaaaaaaaaa" den he did the mosh

so he went an 1st he liftd his waits he was different then befor he was strong as hell he liftd at least 500 ponds every day he was so muscular n had a 12 pack abs

"grr aight im redy" he sed then got on his gray hoodie ripd blue jeans an converse and went 2 work

partik came out "hey"

"hey" spongebib sed

"yeah hey y weren't u at skool yesturdai?"

"im 2 cool fo scool"

"oh yeah" "I luv u"

"stuff Patrick u so gay"

"haha ya" Patrick sed "so were u goin?"

"work mr. crabs is bein a fuker as usual"

"so urs mom hehehee"

"teeeheheeeeeej" u so funny"hey u r we still goin 2 da metalica concurt 2nite"

"ya of cours an wil be in da fukin mosh pit" sponboby sed "heeeheeeheheheheheyyaaaa"

"hehe ya luv meee"

"kk but gtg ttyl"

"k bye"


	5. Chapter 5

spongebob arived an there was squidward

"ew spongbub"

"skwidward u need 2 chill smoke some mmmhhhhhhhmm" spongebob took out a joint

"hey" mr krabs came out " no smokin"

"rocks"

"wat"

"wat"

'vagine"

"pe"

"nis"

"thanks"

"luv u 2 " mr krabs sed

"ya well I h8 you"

then they heard a carsh dey went out an sponbub saw da most bootifull womun eveur on da grund

"he ran 2 her cus she was on da grund or sumthin

"lemme help u" spongbong sed

"k" grolivi sed den "hey we r undawater"

"ya"

"but how can we breeth"

"I used my magik" i sed

"ok"


End file.
